


(cause when you're touching me) baby I see sparks

by RogueVio (AthenaxVio)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic Hypnosis, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling Kink, Hypnotic Triggers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/RogueVio
Summary: “Oh, so that’s what all of that reading was about. You want to hypnotize me?”Vio shakes his head, avoiding looking at him. “No. . .not exactly.”“. . .Do you want me to hypnotize you?” Shadow’s voice turns up at the end of the question, curious and teasing in a way that makes Vio want to hide under his covers for a thousand years and never come out.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	(cause when you're touching me) baby I see sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags and the cardinal rule of fanfiction: Don't Like, Don't Read.

Vio’s hands are trembling.

He’s put a lot of thought into this. He has- he’s done the research, the reading, the fantasizing- but it’s different asking for it instead of just reading about it. The fantasy is safe; there’s no way anything could go wrong when it’s all played out in his head. Of course, his brain never shuts off, so he’s gone through every possible scenario- good and bad- anyways. He’s held this off for as long as he could, too worried to commit to asking, too nervous to do more than place the book where he knew Shadow would see it in hopes he would take the hint and ask him first but-   
  


Silence- or at least no indication that Shadow had seen or read it. And _damn it_ , Vio _wants._ It’s incredibly enticing, especially since- he loves Shadow. He loves Shadow with every ounce of his being, and he trusts him implicitly and so- so he wants Shadow to have all of him too. He wants to give Shadow _everything_ , even- if only just for a little while- his control. To be malleable and open and trusting in front of him, knowing Shadow would never hurt him- Vio is patient, but patience can only go so far against _desire_.  
  
It woke him up burning and gasping and _needing_ , and Vio couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
He and Shadow turn in early after dinner, walking back to their room hand in hand. Vio’s hands keep trembling, and he’s self-conscious, taking every ounce of his self-control to keep his composure. His palms are sweaty and clammy and he curses mentally, praying to whatever gods are out there that he’s not being _weird_ for wanting this. He’s so caught up in his nerves and praying that Shadow startles him when he speaks, making his shoulders tense up to touch his ears.  
  
“You’re shaking.” Shadow says quietly, giving him a concerned glance.  
  


“I know.” Vio murmurs. “I am- I have something to ask you when we get back to our room.” He bites his lip under Shadow’s gaze, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. “It isn’t anything bad- or at least, I hope it won’t be bad.”  
  
“You’re anxious about it.” Shadow points out, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “So it’s important, yeah?” They turn the corner; Vio looks away, mentally berating himself for being cagey about it.   
  
“I don’t know if it is important, per say.” Vio says slowly. “But I have been thinking about it for months now.” Pushing their bedroom door open, he lets go of Shadow’s hand as he holds the door for him, locking it behind him. “More than thinking about it really.”   
  
Shadow slides his arms around Vio’s waist, letting him lean against his chest, solid and comforting. He rests his chin on Vio’s shoulder. “Let me guess: fretting and pondering and calculating too?” He snickers quietly. “Over-calculating, actually.”  
  
Vio huffs. “Oh-” He digs his fingers into Shadow’s ribs, smiling slightly at the bark of laughter that is his reward. “You’re right, but you shouldn’t say it.” He mumbles, cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment.  
  
Shadow laughs again. “If I don’t say it, who will?” He asks, keeping an arm on Vio’s waist as he steers him to the bed. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
Sitting on the bed and kicking his boots off, Vio falters. He wonders, for a moment, if he’s really thought this through enough. Perhaps it would be better to wait just a little more, to see if Shadow comes to him instead of the other way around. It’s such a strange request to make, actually, and maybe he’s weird to find something pleasurable about it-  
  
“Vio.” Shadow’s voice grounds him, and Vio sighs out a breath, focusing his gaze on Shadow’s face. His eyes- warm and red like embers in a fireplace- study Vio’s face, glittering with concern. Vio takes a deep breath.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Shadow finds his hand and squeezes it. “Why are you so nervous about this?”  
  
This is the part he hates- he hates putting words to his anxiety, hates putting words to his feelings in general. It’s easier to show what he feels through his actions, but that doesn’t work when he’s as nervous or angry or upset. His gaze drops to their joined hands.  
  
“I am afraid it is a strange request.” Vio admits quietly. He picks at a stray thread hanging from the hem of his tunic. “I think perhaps- that it is too weird. And that I am weird for finding the idea. . .” He falters, frowning as he tries to pin the right word. “Desirable.”  
  
Shadow tilts his head. “Is this a sex thing?” He asks, leaning into Vio’s personal space, grinning as Vio’s cheeks darken. “Are you so nervous about a _sex thing_ Vio?”  
  
Vio sputters, flustered. “Well- of _course_ -” He huffs. “It’s something _different._ I am always nervous about these things because-” He trails off, giving him a pointed look.  
  
“You’re never going to let me live the bathroom sex down, are you?”  
  
“I broke my ankle because of it. No, I will not.”  
  
Shadow laughs. “Okay, okay, fair enough. Vio, whatever you want to try in the bedroom, I will never think you’re weird for it. You know that. You trust me right?”  
  
Vio sighs softly, leaning against him. “Implicitly. Of course I trust you.” He does. He knows Shadow would never judge him for anything he wanted to try. It’s invigorating to remember, relieving in ways he revels in and still doesn’t understand.   
  
“Do you remember when we saw that show in the town square a few months ago?” He asks slowly, glancing up at him. Shadow nods, smiling patiently at him as he waits for him to continue. “The one where there was a- a hypnotist who went on stage and hypnotized people to think they were royalty, or cuccos or. . .” He trails off.  
  
He feels Shadow snort beside him. “Oh, so that’s what all of that reading was about. You want to hypnotize me?”  
  
Vio shakes his head, avoiding looking at him. “No. . .not exactly.”  
  
“. . .Do you want me to hypnotize you?” Shadow’s voice turns up at the end of the question, curious and teasing in a way that makes Vio want to hide under his covers for a thousand years and never come out. He can feel Shadow’s gaze on him and he nods slowly, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
“Aw-” Shadow pulls him close, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. “You’re so nervous! It’s adorable-” He laughs as Vio squacks indignantly, squirming in his grip. “So which will it be: cuccos or royalty?” He jokes.  
  
“N-neither-” Vio says, pouting. “ _Nothing_ embarrassing like that; I want to- to-” He flushes, the tips of his ears turning red. He wants to hide his face, but Shadow’s grip is unyielding and just so happens to pin his arms down. “I want to give myself to you. Not just my body or my heart, but my- my mind and my control too.” He finishes breathlessly.  
  
Shadow’s lips curl into a smile against his neck. “Adorable.” He says softly, hot breath against sensitive skin making Vio shiver. “So you want me to hypnotize you.”  
  
“Yes.” Vio replies weakly. He can feel his hands getting clammy again, heart rate spiking. “I want that. I-” He swallows nervously. “I’ve been having dreams for months where you- you drop me into trance and it is- different scenarios every time.” Shadow’s lips against his neck are distracting, but what’s more distracting is how he nibbles at the skin, making Vio squirm and shudder. “Shadow. . .”  
  
Shadow scoops Vio into his arms, giggling at the surprised and confused noise that he makes. “You don’t have to say any more.” He says as he carries him to Vio’s reading chair, carefully depositing him in it. “I read the books you left out for me. It doesn’t seem like it would be _that_ hard. Get comfortable.”  
  
Vio looks up at him, settling back in his chair and setting his hands in his lap expectantly. “You are awfully confident.” He observes quietly. Shadow grins at him.  
  
“I have to be.” He says. “If I’m confident that I can do it, you’ll trust that it’ll work too. Do you need something visual to focus on?” When Vio shakes his head, Shadow claps his hands eagerly. “Alright. Ready?”  
  
Vio nods, his stomach in knots, his mouth suddenly dry. Shadow sits on the footstool, taking Vio’s hands in his own.  
  
“Close your eyes.” His voice turns soft and soothing. “I want you to just focus on my voice, okay?” 

Vio nods again, squeezing his eyes shut. Shadow squeezes his hands gently. “Relax.” He murmurs. “You’re safe here. It’s just you and me, alone here and safe. I don’t want you to be worried about anything when you’re with me, alright? You trust me and I’ll keep you safe.”  
  
“Okay.” Vio says softly. “I trust you.”  
  
“Good.” Even though Vio’s eyes are closed, Shadow smiles at him encouragingly. “Now, I’m going to count from one to ten, just like we do when we need to calm down from something. At one you’re awake, but getting more relaxed, and by ten you’ll be dropped deep into trance. Sounds good?” Vio nods in response, and Shadow lifts one of his hands to snap his fingers.  
  
“One. Getting a little more relaxed, still safe and trusting.” Vio takes a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly through his lips. Shadow’s thumb brushes over the back of his hand, back and forth, and Vio matches his breathing to it.   
  
“Two, letting your shoulders drop-” He barely feels it happening, but it does, and the butterflies in his stomach kick up, breath hitching slightly. “More relaxed, deeper for me.”  
  
_Snap._ “Three-” Vio’s cheeks are so warm- he feels like he’s burning with every snap of Shadow’s fingers. “Sinking back into the chair for me, safe and calm. Such a good boy-” The heat travels lower, and of _course_ Shadow would use the praise thing against him, of _course_ when he’s being vulnerable and-

**_Snap._** Whatever complaints Vio might have had melt away as Shadow murmurs- “Four, _good_ boy, so relaxed for me, dropping deeper with every number-” and he feels himself squirm slightly, tension seeping out of his body like syrup.  
  
“Five-” Shadow says, and Vio feels like he’s sinking and floating at the same time- it’s so _strange_ for both of these things to be happening and he can’t stop to think on it - “Six, you’re doing so good Vi, drop deeper, seven-”  
  
His head feels fuzzy, and the only clear sensation he can focus on is Shadow’s voice, lulling him so gently into oblivion. Shadow’s hand brushes through his hair and Vio melts into it, a quiet moan escaping his parted lips. “Eight, so deep for me Vio, so relaxed, good boy, nine-”  
  
“Ten.” Shadow says, and snaps, and Vio is gone, head lolling, sunk into the chair. Shadow brushes his thumb over Vio’s lips, grinning. “You dropped so easily.” He laughs quietly. “I bet I could drop you at _five_ if I wanted.”   
  
Vio sighs softly in response, and Shadow lifts his limp hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Can you hear me love?”  
  
“Mhm. . .” Vio nods lazily, head barely having the strength to move. Shadow’s grin widens. “How’s it feel?” He asks curiously.  
  
“Uh. . .” Vio’s brow twitches slightly, and his voice is uncharacteristically soft and sleepy when he replies. “Hazy. . .sleepy. . .” There’s a long pause, and then he sighs. “Can’t think.”  
  
“You can’t think?” Shadow snickers.   
  
“Can’t think.” Vio murmurs again. “‘S weird. . .” He shifts, brow twitching again. “Mh. . .”  
  
“You’re in trance and you’re still trying to analyze it.” Shadow observes, smiling fondly even though Vio’s eyes are closed and he can’t see him do it. “I mean, I did ask, but maybe you should save the analyzing for next time.”  
  
Vio sighs softly, the sound of Shadow saying ‘next time’ ringing through his head. There would be a next time? Shadow liked this? “You should stop thinking so hard, Vio.” Shadow says, and Vio stops with barely a shiver to acknowledge he’d heard him. He feels Shadow’s hands through a haze, tracing the curves of his body up, up to cup his cheeks and lift his heavy head, tilting his face up before Shadow’s lips press against his, warm and soft.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me about those fantasies you’ve been having?” Shadow murmurs, drawing away from him and unbuckling his belt, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it on the rug. “I need some ideas on what to do with you.” He continues as he strips, dropping clothes on the floor lazily.  
  
“S-sometimes. . .sometimes you put me in trance in public and I. . .have to do what you say, even if it’s embarrassing. . .or you keep dropping me unexpectedly, making it harder to. . .to resist you every time you do it. . .” Vio feels his cheeks burning as he starts talking, desire lighting up his veins as he describes all the scenarios in his head, all the dreams that woke him up hard and wanting. His voice quickly turns breathless. “You give me triggers that m-make me horny, or fall into trance, or stop thinking, or-”  
  
“Triggers, huh?” Shadow interrupts, Vio falls silent, shivering with need, cock straining in his trousers. “You really want to give me that much control over you?”  
  
“Yes.” Vio blurts out breathlessly, eyelids fluttering. “Shadow-”  
  
“Gods-” Shadow says roughly. “What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?” His hand curls in Vio’s hair. “How about this? Until I say otherwise, every time I pull your hair, you lose your train of thought and you start to _drop_ into trance. I wonder how many tugs it’ll take to get you this deep again. I wonder if you’ll start dropping before I even pull.” Vio moans at that, lips parting to reply, but then Shadow pulls on his hair and whatever he was going to say fizzles out into pleading.  
  
“Please-” Vio gasps. “I w-want-”  
  
“Course you do.” Shadow murmurs. “You want whatever I do to you as long as it’s me and as long as I’m touching you, don’t you?” He barely has to guide Vio’s head in a nod. “Good boy. I’m gonna bring you up now and we’re gonna play with this for a bit, yeah?”  
  
Vio squirms, nodding the best he can, lips parted dumbly in anticipation. Shadow counts him back up, and the difference is almost tangible as his posture straightens, brow furrows, eyes fluttering open and clearing.   
  
“Hey.” Shadow smiles. “So?”  
  
Vio flushes. “Um. . .Hi. Was- was making me air out all of my fantasies necessary? You could have just asked me-” Shadow’s hand, still in his hair, tugs, and Vio squeaks, eyelashes fluttering.   
  
“Wh-what was I. . .what was I saying?” He asks, dazed. Shadow grins.  
  
“Something about making you air out your fantasies.” He says cheekily, watching the way Vio’s brow furrows at that.

Vio opens and closes his mouth repeatedly for a second, voice hesitant as he asks: “You did something, didn’t you? A- A trigger?” He studies Shadow’s features. “What did you-” He breaks off into a moan as Shadow tugs his hair roughly, head yanked back with the force of it. “Fuck- what-” He’s breathless.

It’s  _ such _ a turn-on. Shadow has his own fantasies running through his head- things he’d definitely have to talk to Vio about when he was awake and aware enough to do so- but right now, all he wants to do is  _ wreck _ Vio.

Vio’s eyes refocus on him, although it seems like he’s struggling. Shadow licks his lips, tightening his grip in Vio’s hair and watching him shiver.

“Strip for me.” He says firmly. “I can’t do anything to you while you’re clothed.” He doesn’t refrain from running his hands over Vio as he strips, squeezing at his hardness to hear him moan before Vio can get his pants off. Once every inch of skin is bared to him, Shadow switches places with him, taking a seat in the chair and guiding Vio by the hair to kneel at his feet, grinning as Vio’s eyelashes flutter.

“Shadow-” He breathes. “I can’t-”

“You don’t need to.” Shadow says, yanking on his hair, cock twitching at Vio’s breathless keen. He wants to find out how far Vio would go like this. He wants to drive him to the edge- but maybe that would be better for a later session. He can settle with fucking Vio’s brains out for now. “You don’t need to think when you’re like this.”

Vio is normally so quick-witted and clever, but as deep and fast as he’s falling with the trigger Shadow gave him, he can only bat his eyelashes up at him, cheeks flushed and lips parted dumbly. Shadow grins, fangs bared. “The only thing you need to think about right now-” He says, “-is sucking my cock.”

“Please-” Vio moans, hands bracing on his thighs, open and vulnerable and trusting and already pitching forward to lap at Shadow’s length mindlessly. Shadow’s grip flexes in his hair and he groans headily as Vio trails his tongue along the vein in the center, up and up to swirl around the head of his cock. 

Then Vio’s taking him in his mouth, hot and wet and utterly perfect, and Shadow curses, rocking into the heat. “Fuck-” He groans. “Good boy. Goddesses, Vi, you’re so good-” He guides Vio by the hair as he rolls his hips into his mouth, eyes darkening as he watches Vio’s roll back. “Look how fucking deep you are. Gods- I’m going to wreck you.” 

Vio moans around him, mouth open and pliant as Shadow grips his hair with both hands, fucking his mouth with a sloppy noise, Shadow’s cock driving deeper with every thrust. He can barely remember to suck, every sensation and thought consumed by Shadow’s cock in his throat and his hands in his hair, scrambling his thoughts and pulling him deeper with every little tug. Shadow doesn’t let up.

“You’re so deep-” He groans. “You feel so fucking good, Vi-” He looks down as Vio whines around him, and- he almost loses it as Vio’s nose brushes against the dark curls at the base of his cock. He’s not even  _ gagging _ , not even as Shadow pulls out only to slam back into his throat again. He just moans, and the slick sound of Shadow’s cock hitting the back of his throat makes Shadow’s body  _ burn _ with desire.

It’s almost painful to draw himself out of Vio’s mouth then, free hand gripping the base of his cock to keep from coming before he wants to. Shadow pants, eyes screwed shut as he listens to Vio’s labored breathing and tries to reel himself back. It’s so tempting to shove his cock back down Vio’s throat, fuck him until he spills and makes Vio swallow all of it-

But when he opens his eyes to look down at Vio and takes in the glazed over look in his eyes, the redness of his lips and cheeks and cock leaking between his thighs, Shadow feels something possessive wash over him and all he can think about is bending Vio over and pounding him into the bed while he drops him again.

“Up-” He says, voice rough as he snaps his fingers. “Up for me, Vio-” He counts, pulling him out of his trance.

Vio whines threadily, and it takes significantly longer for him to come to. “Shadow-” He breathes, voice hoarse, eyes clear. “What-” He blinks, confused. “Did. . .did I do something wrong?”

Shadow shakes his head. “Bed.” He orders, standing up and pulling Vio with him, steadying him when he wobbles. 

Vio’s eyes widen and he swallows thickly, and he’s not acting fast enough for Shadow. He kisses him hard, backing Vio towards the bed, his hands trailing over his skin and groping at his ass. He doesn’t have time to say anything as Shadow spins him around, shoving him to bend over the mattress, his cock trapped and throbbing against the edge of the bed.

“Sh-shadow-” He gasps out, twisting to look at him as Shadow rummages in the bedside drawer for lube, nerves making goosebumps stand up on his arms. “Why’d you bring me up-”

Shadow grins wickedly at him, slicking up his fingers and teasing at Vio’s entrance as he bends over him, hardness pressed against Vio’s ass. “I’m gonna fuck you back into trance.” He says, eager and wanting. Vio groans as he shoves the first finger in, ears burning.

“You have no idea what seeing you like that does to me-” Shadow continues, voice rough. His free hand shoves his shoulders down, forcing his face into the mattress as Shadow works him open ruthlessly, crooking his finger against Vio’s prostate to make him keen. “You should have seen the way you were sucking my cock- fuck, Vi, you looked like the only thing you cared about was me spilling down your throat.”

Vio’s flush crawls down his chest, hands fisting in the sheets. “Gods-” 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Shadow breathes. “You took all of me and you didn’t even gag. Gods, it was so hot-” He works a second finger in, the stretch almost burning but so good, only adding to the heat and pleasure that Vio’s feeling. “I’ve got some little fantasies of my own now. Wanna hear them?”

All that comes out of Vio’s mouth is a squeak as Shadow’s hand grips his hair again, yanking hard and making all of his thoughts blink out of existence, like they were never there at all. When he focuses enough to hear, Shadow’s mid-sentence, two fingers fucking in and out of him distractingly.

“-think I’ll just make you my little fucktoy for a day-” Vio screws his eyes shut, keening wordlessly. “You’d like that, huh? If I dropped you and made it so all you could think about was my cock and pleasing me-”

“Please-” Vio begs, and he can’t tell if it’s the mental image or Shadow working a third finger into him or his thoughts blanking with every tug of his hair making his cock throb and leak pre onto the floor.

“I’d snap my fingers and you’d get on your knees-” Shadow groans, watching Vio arch against the bed. “You’d bend over whatever’s available and beg me to fuck you. Maybe I’d let you come, maybe I wouldn’t- wouldn’t matter to you as long as I fuck you, huh?”

Gods, Vio  _ wants _ that. He wants to drop and let Shadow have his way with him without thinking, wants, wants, wants Shadow to just  _ fuck _ him already.

“Please-” He begs again, struggling to speak when he can barely remember what words  _ are. _ “F-fuck me-  _ Shadow- _ ”

  
Shadow grins. “Is that what you want?” He asks, knowing it’s a rhetorical question. “You want me to fuck you back into trance?”

Vio  _ does _ want. He can’t think about anything else- he can barely think at all. “Shadow-” He pleads, again, keening threadily when Shadow yanks on his hair again, making his back arch. “ _ Ah-! _ ”

Shadow pulls his fingers out of Vio slowly, watching the rim of his entrance stretch over him with a grin, and takes his cock in hand, spreading leftover lube over it. He rocks his cock over Vio’s entrance once, twice, laughing at his tortured whines, and then lines himself up, pressing the head inside and groaning at how tight Vio is, even after he’s been stretched out.

Vio’s mouth drops open with a groan as Shadow’s cock stretches him open, thick and hot and hard. Shadow's fingers dig bruises into his hip as he rocks into him, slowly opening him up further, deeper-

He pulls back on his hair, using it as an anchor to fuck him with, and all Vio can feel is Shadow's cock rocking him into the mattress, his own body burning for release- If he had the thoughts to ask to cum, he would, but all he could do was keen helplessly, eyes rolling back-

Shadow can't help himself when he bottoms out, hips smacking against Vio's ass from the force of his thrusts- he let Vio drop against the mattress, both hands bruising Vio's hips as he fucked him, chasing his orgasm. Vio just moans and lets Shadow use him, too far gone to say anything or rock back against him.

"Fuck-" He curses, vision going white as he spills into Vio, cum slicking up his hole and spilling from his entrance messily. He barely hears Vio's thready wail as he comes, untouched, adding to the mess on the floor, shuddering over Vio and fucking them both through their orgasms. "You're so good-  _ fuck _ , I love you, Vio-"

Vio moans in response, shuddering and twitching from overstimulation, pale eyelashes fluttering and casting shadows on his cheeks. Shadow leans over him, panting to catch his breath and smoothing Vio's hair out of his face, tugging on it lightly to watch his eyes roll back.

"Shit-" He breathes, cock twitching from where it's still buried inside Vio. "You're so out of it. Look at me?"

Vio can't- he can't get his eyes to focus. Shadow groans at the sight, forcing himself to pull out. 

"As much as I'd love to keep fucking you into the bed-" He says with a warm laugh. "I think that might be a bit much for your first time." 

He rearranges Vio onto the bed- he'd change out the sheets later- curling up next to him and pulling him into his arms, planting a kiss on his temple. Vio instinctively clings to him, cheeks flushed so nicely from their escapade. "Adorable." Shadow murmurs. "Gotta wake you up though, don't I?"

Vio makes a soft noise that sounds almost like a protest, and Shadow snickers, running his hand up and down Vio's side. "What, you don't want to?" He simpers. "You wanna just stay all deep and relaxed and mindless like this, all night and day?" He files away that thought for later, running his fingers through Vio's hair. "Cute, but we gotta do aftercare now. I'm gonna count you up, okay? And when I do, you won't have any triggers for me to use. It'll be just like normal."

He does that, watching Vio carefully to make sure he's calm and relaxed coming up. Vio takes a while to focus himself, curling further into Shadow's chest with a wordless noise as he does.

"You okay?" Shadow asks. 

Vio's voice wavers. "'M good." He says. "Just. . .trying to collect myself."

"Do you need water?" Shadow asks. "Cuddles?"

"Hold me." Vio breathes. "Water later."

Shadow holds him tight, rolling onto his back and pulling Vio on top of him, hands rubbing soothingly over his back and not saying anything else, letting Vio compose himself.

"That was really. . ." Vio says after a little bit, lifting his head to look down at Shadow. He still seems dazed, but mostly intact. "Intense, but in a good way. I. . . I am still finding it difficult to gather my thoughts."

"You were really receptive." Shadow remarks, grinning at the way Vio's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "It was so hot, Vi."

"I g-gathered that." Vio averts his eyes shyly. "You got rather rough at the end."

"Sorry." Shadow winces. "Just, seeing you like that-"

"No, I liked it." Vio confesses. "I- it was-" He tries very hard to find the words, idly tracing a pattern over Shadow's arm. "You being rough with me while I was hypnotized made me. . .drop deeper." He says finally. "And that hair-pulling trigger, fuck-" He sits up to Shadow's delight, squirming in his lap. "I would not be opposed if you did that again. Or. . .the other fantasy you mentioned."

"You liked that idea?" Shadow asks, surprised. "Being a tranced out fucktoy for me?"

"Not all the time, but. . .yes, I do." Vio flushes, turning his face away and coughing pointedly. "Perhaps. Perhaps in the future, you could share me."

Shadow's eyes darken at that, and he sits up, threading his fingers in Vio's hair again. "Oh." He grins. "That's an idea."

Vio flushes. "L-later." He says, kissing Shadow. "When we've tried this out some more. It's- it's very exhausting."

"Fair enough." Shadow murmurs against his lips, arm wrapping around his waist. "I think it's time for a bath anyway."

Vio smiles. "Yes please." He says softly, laughing as Shadow rolls them both to the edge of the bed, kissing him languidly as they move to clean up.

Really, it had gone better than expected.


End file.
